1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to ambient light-dependent video-signal processing, and to a display apparatus featuring ambient light-dependent video-signal processing.
2. Description of the Related Art
PCT International Application No. WO-A-94/18,790 discloses an environment-dependent automatic luminance control for display screens, providing the possibility of automatically and continuously adjusting the luminance of the display screen to the average luminance in the user's field of view. The display screen is coupled to an external light sensor which can be placed individually anywhere in the room and is adjusted in such a way that the spatial angle covered roughly corresponds to the user's field of view. An electronic control built into the display or connectable thereto via an interface ensures that the brightness, contrast or background illumination of the display screen is adjusted so that the luminance of the display screen is in the best possible relationship with the average luminance in the field of view.